aburrido
by lukas21
Summary: que consecuencias tendra una sugerencia de Misato en la relacion de dos timidos niños?


La pregunta quedo resonando en el cuarto.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Qué si estas aburrido?

A Shinji lo sorprendió la pregunta, ya que le trajo un recuerdo… particular. Pero más lo sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de la boca de esa misteriosa chica de cabello azul sentada a su lado. Esa delicada boca. Esa boca tan deliciosa… ligeramente entreabierta, en la misma posición que cuando termino su pregunta.

Recordando las "sabias" palabras de una orgullosa pelirroja, y sin pensarlo realmente, se abalanzo hacia esa hermosa chica. La propietaria de los ojos carmesí que lo mantenían en vela, así como de esa grácil y atractiva silueta, y de esa boca… esa boca que con sólo una pequeña sonrisa le había arrebatado la razón… la misma razón que estaba callada en este momento. Sin embargo a sólo unos centímetros de cerrar la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios su razón había decidido aparecer, repitiéndole una y otra vez "debo huir, debo huir, debo huir"… y entonces vio sus ojos una vez más. Cualquiera diría que "la reina de hielo" no mostraba emociones, quizás por su falta de expresiones, o quizás por su entonación monocorde… pero él sabía que no era así. Que sus ojos eran el espejo de su corazón, y lo único que hacia falta para entender lo que ella sentía era mirarla a los ojos. Y ahora esos ojos mostraban expectación. Con un toque de curiosidad. Bajo ligeramente la mirada, y la vio morder su labio inferior.

La idea de un "paseo recreativo" -como lo había llamado Misato- quedo olvidada cuando sintió los labios de Shinji hacer contacto con los suyos. También se podría decir que cualquier otra idea desapareció de su cerebro como si hubiera sido "apagado".

Jamás había sentido nada parecido: su corazón latiendo fuertemente, todos sus sentidos enfocados en él, y sus manos moviéndose automáticamente hacia el cuello del chico que tomo su primer beso, intentando profundizarlo. Pero antes de lograrlo, su contacto cesó. Mirando en los ojos de Shinji vio miedo, y por lo que sabia del chico supuso que era miedo al rechazo. Sin dejar que se aleje más de ella, se abalanzo sobre él en un hambriento beso. Y tan repentinamente como antes, sintió que él se alejaba… pero ahora sus ojos no mostraban miedo, sino que mostraban… ¿vergüenza? Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo que Shinji intentaba esconder (infructuosamente) de su vista. Sin entender porque apenaba a Shinji, corrió los brazos del chico, los puso en su cintura y continúo besándolo, sintiendo el bulto contra sus muslos. Extrañamente comenzó a sentirse diferente, respirando cada vez más pesado y sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo… especialmente en cierta zona de su anatomía.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió los labios del chico posarse sobre su níveo cuello.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. En un primer momento, su personalidad normal tomo control de sus acciones e intento alejarse para escapar, con miedo a que Rei se enojara con él… luego se alejo pensando que podría hacerla sentir incomoda por su "emoción"… pero ahora la oyó gemir. Y su "emoción" se volvió repentinamente más molesta. De más esta decir que su razón se tomo unas bien merecidas vacaciones.

Sus pensamientos se agolpaban confusamente en su mente hasta que Shinji comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras bajaba por su pecho dando pequeños besos en el camino. En ese momento dejo de pensar totalmente, y sólo se dejo llevar. Para cuando Shinji le saco la camisa y la llevo hasta su cama ya estaba gimiendo suavemente ante cada toque de sus calidas manos, por lo que casi grito cuando el bajo su sostén y atrapo su pezón entre sus labios. La mano del chico, antes posada en su espalda, subió suavemente hasta su otro seno, y lo apretó suavemente.

En ese momento Rei sintió una pequeña corriente de electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose principalmente en su intimidad, por lo que comenzó a gemir cada vez más. Los sentimientos se agolpaban en su sensible cuerpo, por lo que no se dio cuenta que su pollera y su ropa interior estaban ahora en el piso de su cuarto, que Shinji estaba sólo en calzoncillos, y que acercaba su boca hacia su entrepierna lentamente…

La primer lamida le llevo hasta el cielo y la trajo devuelta, sus gemidos se convirtieron rápidamente en jadeos y luego en gritos reprimidos, mientras sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca del borde de la razón. Tuvo un shock de placer recorriendo su columna, sus piernas perdieron fuerza por un segundo y el aire se fue de sus pulmones… supuso que no podría sentirse mejor que eso. Y luego tuvo su orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, arqueando su espalda y agarrando a Shinji salvajemente con sus muslos, mientras comenzó a gritar una y otra vez su nombre… mientras él seguía lamiéndola suavemente, haciendo que ola tras ola de placer recorra todo su cuerpo…

Hacia horas que debería de haberse dormido. Pero luego de todo lo que paso esa tarde, era lógico que no tuviera sueño. Y lamento un poco el haber hecho que Rei cayera dormida luego de su orgasmo, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso. Ya habría tiempo para "volverse uno" con ella, por ahora todo lo que quería era abrazarla. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, abrazo a Rei y se volvió a acostar, sintiéndose realmente feliz.

Era la imagen viviente de la sorpresa. Boca desencajada, los ojos fijos en la nada y cara de total abstracción de la realidad. Claro, cuando le sugirió la idea a Rei de tener un "paseo recreativo" con Shinji estaba pensando en acercar a esos dos chicos. Pero una cosa era esperar algo cercano a una amistad entre dos personas tímidas y solitarias, y otra cosa totalmente diferente era lo que paso esa tarde… que por cierto fue _demasiado_ inesperado. Y para ser honestos, la dejo un poquito excitada. Ok, muchísimo. Suspirando, Misato fue a su cuarto a buscar el teléfono de Kaji, con ciertos pensamientos perversos involucrando a Shinji… y sin poder sacar de su mente las ganas de haber estado en el lugar de Rei…

Era la imagen viviente de la sorpresa. Boca desencajada, los ojos fijos en la nada y cara de total abstracción de la realidad. Claro, ella sabia el plan de la Mayor con respecto a los chicos, pero decidió no hacer nada para impedirlo. Por un lado, no confiaba en la habilidad de Shinji de entablar una relación con nadie (porque no creía que Rei fuera a tomar la iniciativa en ese aspecto), y por otro lado porque si ellos empezaban a relacionarse, el comandante se pondría furioso al ver que su muñeca se acercaba a su hijo… tarde se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había subestimado al mocoso, y ahora además de confundida por la seguridad del chico, se encontraba caliente.

Suspirando, Ritzuko fue a su laptop a llamar a Maya para hacer "horas extras" en NERV, con ciertos pensamientos perversos involucrando a Rei… y sin poder sacar de su mente las ganas de haber estado en el lugar de Shinji…

Era la imagen viviente de la indiferencia. Ninguna expresión en su rostro. Su cara apoyada en sus puños en la Posición-Estándar-Soy-Duro-Y-Frío-De-Gendo, y un brillo inexplicable en sus anteojos. Claro, todo esto exceptuando una prominente erección en sus pantalones. Sin hacer más sonido que el de sus pasos, se dirigió a su cuarto favorito de todo NERV, desde donde varias docenas de ojos carmesí lo miraron fijamente mientras comenzó a desvestirse…

Era la imagen viviente de la desesperación. Pelo revuelto, ojos vidriosos y moviéndose torpemente. Ya había comenzado a preocuparse cuando Shinji no llego de la escuela hasta su casa. Pero comenzó a desesperarse cuando se entero que iba a quedarse en la casa de la "niña modelo"… sintiendo una puñalada en el corazón cuando vio en la laptop de Misato la cámara de seguridad del cuarto de la primera… y a Shinji con ella, en vez de a su lado… al borde de las lagrimas que juro nunca más derramar, Penpen fue tristemente a pedirle a Misato que llenara su vacío estomago, con horribles recuerdos de las veces que Misato le cocino, y sin poder sacar de su mente las ganas de haber estado en el lugar de cualquier otra mascota que tuviera que soportar su duro día a día…


End file.
